King of Demons: Goddess of Thunder and Lightning
by NaruYugi4ever
Summary: what would happen when Naruto returned he decided to be his real self from now on, with his mate the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning will crush any enemy that opposes him.
1. Prologue

King of Demons, Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

Disclamer: I own nothing. Except the idea.

Pairing: NarutoU. &GinchiyoT.

Legend normal talking = "yo"

Biju/Summons talking= **"yo"**

Normal talking thoughts= _"yo"_

Biju/Summons thinking= _**"yo"**_

Prologue The Arrival of a new Naruto

A beautiful day at Konohagakure no Sato where people are going about their business. Meanwhile the rookie 9 is waiting for their friend Naruto Uzumaki (who's wearing what he wore on his return) to return from his 3 year training trip when Kiba says "hey is that Naruto over there talking to Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Everyone looked and indeed there was Naruto talking to Jiraiya about something, little do they know that their friend has done a 360 change. Meanwhile Naruto is talking to Jiraiya and ends their conversation by saying "look ero-sennin I don't care how you talk about women as if they have no will of their own … in the meantime you should go debrief Tsunade of our return. While you do that I will deal with a challenger who despite being a woman does wish to challenge me one-on-one so with that I take my leave". Said Naruto leaving a flabbergasted Jiraiya behind and disappears via Shunpo to find this mysterious challenger of his. Time skip 5 minuets later

Naruto has just arrived at what would be their battlefield, an abandoned training field, to see his opponent waiting patiently for his appearance when his opponent says "please dispel the Genjutsu so that I may see what you really look like". Naruto replies "you're the first one to see past my Genjutsu, congratulations. Now as per your request I will dispel this illusion to reveal my true self to you." said Naruto, and before the challenger could say anything, Naruto was surrounded by smoke and later revealed to be a rather attractive man, standing 6'5" wearing clothing of a proud warrior of the Namikaze clan mixed with what looks like crimson armor covering Naruto's body head to toe. The challenger blushed at the site of Naruto's real appearance, she regained herself and Naruto says "You cannot win against the future king of demons." Narutos' challenger gets into a battle stance replying, "We shall see, Namikaze-san." She then launches herself at Naruto. Naruto defends and both lock blades. Both competers lock eyes to one another and both smile a predatory smile. "By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked. "I am Ginchiyo Tachibana, Lord and Lady of the Tachibana!"

*cliffhanger*

I will do Chapter 1 next time as soon as I can but if you can't wait that long then here's the title Battle between the Goddess and the future King of Demons … that's the title

NaruYugi4ever out.


	2. Chapter 1

King of Demons: Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 1 Battle between the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning and the Future King of all Demons

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the "naruto" anime.

Battle between the future King of Demons and the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

_Slash_

_Clang_

_Slash_

Those were the only sounds you could hear at the abandoned training ground and it was the unmistakable sound of two swords clashing against one another , then silence came … like the silence before the storm. We see two warriors at this battle field the first was a man of 6'5 wearing some crimson armor on his body as well as some clothing with what looks like some wind and waves with the Kyuubi no Kitsune poised and ready for battle at a moments notice and on the other side of the battle field was a woman of unparallel beauty and skill wearing some traditional samurai clan armor was ready for anything then Naruto says " well Ginchiyo how about we step this up a notch while no longer holding back". Asked Naruto and the woman identified as Ginchiyo replied "you know I was thinking the same the Namikaze-san". Answered Ginchiyo and then gets rid of the current sword she had which was an ANBU's captain sword and drew her inherited sword Thunders Roar with lightning already circling the blade and waits to see what kind of sword Naruto reveals and Naruto doesn't disappoint he discards his own ANBU captain sword from his ANBU days and summoned an o-katana by the name Yamato ready to begin the fight anew.

Now silence came yet again no words were spoken between the two powerful warriors and thus silence reigned for what seems like hours when it was only minuets into the fight when all of a sudden Naruto makes his move first and attacks with speed and grace of an experienced warrior that has fought in countless battlefields with an attack an a arc towards Ginchiyo who blocks it and counters with her own strike which was also blocked by Naruto and then both separate once again and attacked with renewed vigor with sword strikes coming from all angles which both warriors blocked and countered with still no strike making contact to either opponents body only the training grounds was damaged but, this didn't matter to either opponent for they were focused on each other nothing else mattered to them other then both wanting to win this challenged fight as the victor but, both knew that wouldn't be easy. Little do they know that they're being watched by the Rookie9 and their senseis with the Godaime Hokage as well with all the witnesses speechless of the fight going on in front of them with no words coming out of there mouth.

Back at the training grounds

Naruto stops attacking breaks off from the weapon deadlock and sends a Jutsu at his opponent yelling "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**" and Ginchiyo counters with her own Jutsu surprising not only Naruto but, also Tsunade and the Rookie9 with their senseis and says "**Doton: Doryu Heki no Jutsu**" and a earth wall appear before Naruto's water dragon with the wall holding for a little while just long enough for Ginchiyo to move out of the dragons inevitable path unwittingly right into Naruto's hand for he anticipated that Ginchiyo would do exactly as she done and moved in to strike her again certain he would finally get his first strike on his toughest opponent yet in over 2 years with success for Naruto's sudden attack following Ginchiyo moving out of the water dragon's path had got her off her gained bearings on the fight and drew first blood on her back and then Ginchiyo moved as quick as her now injured body would allow and counter-attacked Naruto with renewed ferocity intent on wounding him as well .

_Splash_

The unmistakable sound of sword cutting through flesh was heard over the silent battlefield and Naruto released a grunting sound showing he just got wounded on his own back parallel to Ginchiyo's own wound on her back and Naruto growls and jumps back and says "**Raikiri**" and with that lightning engulfed Naruto's hand and with with unguided but, astounding accuracy launched his attack on Ginchiyo who had to dodge the attack and luckily she did to otherwise as she looked she would have suffered the same fate as the tree on the receiving end of Naruto's attack and Naruto after the attack was done albeit failed got up and used his most prized technique the allowed him to earn the name Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou the second yellow flash and like said name disappeared in a yellow flash intent on ending this fight once and for all.

However Ginchiyo was ready for this as she saw exactly where Naruto was going and used her own **Shunpo** in her own flash but, of thunder and lightning and met Naruto's attack surprising him yet again ( didn't show it) and now the battle went up to a whole new level. The next thing that happened was constant shockwaves throughout the training grounds and some of Konoha drawing the attention of some ANBU teams who hurried to the location of the shockwave and were surprised to see the Hokage there herself and to their eyes did nothing to stop the fight going on in front of her and wondered why that was the case then they looked where their leader was looking at shocked to see a high-level battle going on seemingly new heights none of them saw and were now also silent and watched the battle unfold before their very own eyes with eagerness to see what the out come would be.

*at the battlefield*

Both Naruto and Ginchiyo stopped using **Shunpo **regained their individual breaths and continued the battle with both warrior intent on ending the battle once and for all.

Now both Naruto and Ginchiyo get into their respective battle stances and didn't move an inch. The silence was deafening the tension was so thick you could hear a pin drop, Tsunade, the ANBU, the Rookie9, and their senseis hold their respective breaths not uttering a single word nervous as hell on the battle before them and they all though to themselves not realizing they're same thoughts and say in their minds collectively "this_ will be the most legendary we will ever see in our lifetimes for all time._" And waited to see what happens in this legendary battle for the ages.

Back at the battlefield both Naruto and Ginchiyo say simultaneously "let's end this battle NOW! Yelled Naruto and Ginchiyo at the same time and made their respective move then and there, and both jumped in the air at the same time and make one final slash at each other at an arc and then both warriors landed after their final attack, then silence came with those watching the battle can only gasp and hold their breath waiting to see who won this Battle of the Titans.

*cliffhanger*

You'll find out the outcome of the battle next chapter.

NaruYugiFan4ever out.

*2nd an* sorry about not updating sooner but, had a family/friend issues to deal with this past week.


	3. Chapter 2

King of Demons: Goddess o Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 2 fight conclusion, revelations, and Akatsuki attacks

Silence is the only thing you could hear for miles on end as everyone waited with baited breath who won the fight that took place at an abandoned training ground with two warriors who fought with all their might and thus waited and they didn't have to wait long as both warriors kneeled against their own will and then both stood up and said to each other "draw" at each other and both agreed to a draw between them on the fight that they had that those who watched basically said in their minds "_that was the most intense battle that I've ever witnessed … this battle will go down in history as the most legendary battle of all time"._ Said the spectators of the fight that took place and Kakashi who after regaining himself from the shock of the battle casually walked out and said to Naruto " tell me Naruto to clarify something did Jiraiya-sama teach you how to fight like that"? asked Kakashi and Naruto replied after regaining his breath from the fight and says " no Jiraiya-teme didn't teach me as a matter of fact their was someone who trained me in everything he knows and I mastered what he taught me at the age of 11 years old away from the Elemental Nations ." answered Naruto

That was a major shock to not just Kakashi but, also everyone else who was listening to Naruto's response except Ginchiyo who also asked to Naruto " well then I only need to ask 2 things, the first is who did train you then if it wasn't open-pervert and who was it again … ah yes the one known as ero-sennin and second is where did you train since my sensei didn't tell me where you trained or anything about your past at all with the exception being your childhood .. If you want to call it that". Said Ginchiyo to whom Naruto replies "well I'll answer your second question since it's easy to answer which is that I was at Makai the home of all Demons including all the Demon Lords and all 9 Biju and as for that first question of yours ... the one who trained me was by the name Rikiu". Answered Naruto who then asked " now I have a couple of questions to ask you the first is how did you come across the knowledge of me having the last name of Namikaze and who was your sensei … I mean anyone that can not only match me in combat let alone force me to a draw .. The only one who did was a man who shall remain nameless for now and that was two years ago between some lands between three Elemental Countries... Anyway I would like to know the name of the sensei of the true warrior before me." Said Naruto and Ginchiyo replied "well first is that my sensei was none other then Kami-sama herself and said sensei also told me about you being the last Namikaze other than that however she didn't tell me everything about you only the basic necessities." answered Ginchiyo

Now Naruto knows that if someone said they were trained by Kami then there is no debate to be said since if anyone were to say they were trained by Kami then all he has to do is look them in the eye which is what Naruto did to Ginchiyo and saw that she was telling the truth and now Naruto is thinking "_so Ginchiyo Tachibana herself was trained by Kami-chan herself … but, why didn't she tell me that 2 years ago at Kumo's hospital I'll have to ask her when I see her next time… if there is a next time."_ Thought Naruto and before Naruto could say anything Kiba being a baka like always came out of his hiding place and basically accused Ginchiyo of lying and said " I don't believe you for one minute there is no way that Kami-sama would train someone like you." Said Kiba and before Ginchiyo could say anything Naruto defends her and says "Kiba-baka you idiot for once in your life use your head for once and listen to Ginchiyo she said she was trained by Kami right … well I believe her unlike you who didn't use your head let alone any skill of detection that any Chunin worth there rank would at least look at a persons eyes and determine rather or not they're telling the truth." said Naruto defending Ginchiyo which not only surprised her but, also surprised everyone else Hinata more then anyone else.

I mean it's not everyday that one sees a shinobi defend a samurai from a fellow shinobi's accusations even if said shinobi is a baka and then Naruto suddenly says "as much as I would this little q and a session to continue I'm certain that Ginchiyo here would like a place to stay at which she would like to choose". Said Naruto and Ginchiyo replied "well if it's not too much trouble I would like to be at your place if that's ok with you". Asked Ginchiyo who outwardly didn't show anything but, inwardly was a nervous for the first time of her life all because of Naruto's presence which to her warrior/woman mindset doesn't make sense to her.

Naruto was shocked but, didn't show it and said "well … that was surprising but, I don't see why not since my estate is more secure than the Hokage tower with the comfortness of a home that people just fall in love with soo ... I guess you could after all just know that one of the many rooms is the master's bedroom which is mine". Said Naruto and Ginchiyo nods and both **shunpo** to Naruto's estate.

Meanwhile at Suna

Sabaku no Gaara just fought for his life and village as Kazekage lost to Iwagakure no Deidara of Akatsuki and was being carried to an Akatsuki base in River Country.

Little do they know that Akatsuki just angered the future King of Demons with his mate the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning made a HUGE mistake that will cost them millions of their comrades all because the King never allow his enemies to believe that thy will live after invoking the wrath of a angered King.

NaruYugifan4ever out. 


	4. Chapter 3

King of Demons: Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 3 King's blossoming love and retaliation

Naruto leads Ginchiyo to his clan estate so both can rest and looks back at said woman noticing that her wound on her back has completely healed not so surprising to Naruto since he expected Kami to give some kind of recovery ability on par with his own so Ginchiyo can focus on battles and not on recovery from wounds of all kinds and so Naruto isn't worried about her over wounds that her ability can take care of and re-focuses on getting home to his estate.

Ginchiyo meanwhile was going over the battle she just had with Naruto and can't help but, be amazed by his strength and power and now the warrior takes a back seat and the woman comes out now and sees Naruto as a possible lover much to Ginchiyo's shock since the woman inside her is trying to tell her to go for Naruto but, Ginchiyo herself isn't sure so she decides to wait and see even if Naruto is remotely interested in her first before she jumps to conclusion.

Naruto and Ginchiyo now arrive at Naruto's clan estate and like Naruto said Ginchiyo can see what Naruto meant for she can see quite clearly that there is indeed an outward appearance of a palace and then both enter Naruto's home and Ginchiyo's breath is taken away and gasps fairly loud and immediately falls in love with the interior which is as follows on the floor Ginchiyo sees marble for the floor with some intricate patterns and designs and then sees some marble stairs and railings and Ginchiyo walks up to the first floor and goes to the room on the far back and walks in and gasps yet again for she sees some reds, crimson, and violets for colors in the room that Ginchiyo can only summarize that it is a common series of colors with either red, crimson, and violet near both windows and bed and then Naruto says "so, you choose this room to sleep in … very well go ahead and get situated while I slip into something comfortable". Said Naruto. Who went in what is possibly a change room adjacent to Ginchiyo's chosen room which does she know is also Naruto's room and Ginchiyo likes what she sees in the room and wonders if this really is like other rooms in Naruto's estate.

Ginchiyo now takes off her clan armor and puts on a nightgown that goes as far as mid-thigh and goes in the bed and waits for Naruto to reemerge which happens straight away following Ginchiyo getting in the bed and sees Naruto in some night wear with some designs of wind and waves with also what looks like kitsunes around the wind and wave combination and then Naruto goes to the opposite side of the bed and Ginchiyo asks "um, I think you're suppose to be in a different room from mine". Said Ginchiyo.

Naruto replies "actually this is my room as well as yours and before you think of going to a different room to sleep in for the night I don't mine you sleeping with me since we both are pretty good in are control of our emotions like this so the both of us can sleep peacefully together". Answered Naruto and Ginchiyo after hearing the response is surprised to hear that the room she chose is Naruto's room and now hers as well now and furthermore is shocked (doesn't show it) that Naruto will willingly let her sleep with him she thanks that the light is low as it is since she blushed furiously at Naruto's generosity and the two make some comments to each other in a low voice and then the lights turn completely off the two sleep peacefully together like lovers.

A new day has a risen over Konoha and Naruto wakes up in his home and sees the position he's in since both he and Ginchiyo are apparently are entangled together and Naruto says in a low teasing voice "wow Ginchiyo I didn't think you liked me that much in one day". Naruto said teasingly which got Ginchiyo to wake up possibly the fastest yet, ad blushes like mad for a couple of seconds and sees the position they're in and slowly get a part from one another much to Ginchiyo's displeasure as a woman.

Time skip 1 hour later at Hokage's tower

We see Tsunade at her desk and waits for her shinobi to appear which now happens and is surprised to see Ginchiyo there as well and Tsunade asks to Naruto "what is she doing here Naruto". Said Tsunade and Naruto replies "well you see I let Ginchiyo come along since she is someone whom I trust more than any other Konoha shinobi so anything you got to say to others you can say to Ginchiyo as well if you don't like that since Ginchiyo is a samurai then tough shit since both she and I can leave Konoha and never return." Said Naruto

This shocks everyone including Ginchiyo at what Naruto said to Tsunade who thinks it over and sighs knowing that Naruto would do it but, is in turmoil that Naruto doesn't trust his fellow Konoha shinobi despite it being true since most jinchuriki don't trust those who harm and abuse those who do so especially shinobi of a hidden village when all of a sudden a chunin barrels into Tsunade's office and after gaining his breath said only one word Akatsuki and Naruto says " I have only one question to ask which is where's Akatsuki attacking". Asked Naruto and the chunin replied "Suna" and Naruto nods and says "Ginchiyo and I will deal with this immediately when a messenger bird arrives do exactly what is in it while Ginchiyo and I are at Suna ok Tsunade". Said Naruto who after done speaking immediately leaves via **Shunpo** with Ginchiyo following with her own **Shunpo **as well toward Suna.

Location Suna outskirts

We see Naruto and Ginchiyo at Suna's outskirts which is miles of sand and both are looking for the two Akatsuki members Akasuna no Sasori and Iwagakure no Deidara when Naruto says to Ginchiyo " you will have to take on Sasori while I take on Deidara think you can do it Gin-chan". Said Naruto who did a little slip-up that Ginchiyo noticed immediately and softly smiles and nods in agreement that she'll fight Sasori.

Battle music Advent: One Winged Angel

Naruto spots Deidara and Goes after him with retaliation in mind while Ginchiyo attacks Sasori after locating him and the battle gets underway and all that you hear is sounds of battle at both locations which both Ginchiyo and Naruto are winning against the two Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara and then Naruto uses **Hiraishin** against Deidara which scares him to the point he doesn't move out of fear of the stories of the technique and that allows Naruto enough time to kill Deidara and then checks on Gaara to see if he's alive.

Battle music end

Meanwhile Ginchiyo just finished her fight against Sasori and attempts to rendezvous with Naruto in just exactly at the right time since Naruto was about to leave and then both use **Shunpo **to get to Suna and plan a counter-attack against Akatsuki.

Now the future King of all Demons goes into a war he intends to win especially with his mate the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning watch what happens Next time on King of Demons: Goddess of Thunder and Lightning.

NaruYugifan4ever out.


	5. Chapter 4

King of Demons: Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 4 plans and counter-attack

We see Ginchiyo and Naruto carrying the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara to Suna when the party arrived at the villages' main gate where Temari and Kankuro are waiting for their little brother and see him along with Naruto and Ginchiyo as well and rush to their brother with tears of joy down there faces and Temari says to Naruto "thank you, fro saving my little brother Naruto Sunagakure no Sato and Kaze no Kuni are eternally in your debt for saving both family and a ruler as well." Said Temari

Naruto nods and replies "while I thank your comments Temari however it was my partner and I who saved your brother not just me." Said Naruto who then asks "can I go to the Kazekage tower I need to get some Konoha teams here as soon as possible so we can bolster our defense and security from Akatsuki as well and plan a counter-attack against Akatsuki as well Temari." Said Naruto

Temari nods and both Ginchiyo and Naruto **Shunpo **to said tower and when they arrive at the tower in the Kazekage's office and Naruto immediately wrote a request to Tsunade send teams to help with preparing defenses and security and waits on the teams Tsunade sends to help with the efforts when Naruto says to Ginchiyo "I have a plan that will destroy Akatsuki once and for all since my plan is 2 years in the making now, Akatsuki has made their move it's time we make our own move as well … Ginchiyo I need you to find and kill one Kusa no Zetsu since he's their eyes and ears if he's dead then Akatsuki will be blind and deaf to not only my movements but, also anyone else as well so can I trust you with this task Gin-chan." Asked Naruto who did a intentional slip-up to show some affection for the warrior woman which Ginchiyo takes note of immediately and smiles softly and nods to Naruto trusting her with this important task and says "on your leave Naruto-kun". Said Ginchiyo who like Naruto purposefully slips-up to show some affection as well to Naruto who inwardly sad but, nods and Ginchiyo leaves and Naruto says in a low loving voice to Ginchiyo "be safe koi for if you were to die I might just become the next Kyuubi no Kitsune out of anger and vengeance against the one who did kill you… Gin-chan if we survive this war against Akatsuki I swear on my Demon's Honor that you will be my mate I promise." Said Naruto lovingly to the winds outside the window he opened when he began speaking believing that somehow Ginchiyo would hear those words and feels the same for him as he does to her.

Time Skip 2 hours later

The teams Tsunade sent had arrived via summoning since Jiraiya came along as well hoping to work with his godson with the defense and security for Suna and sees Naruto at the main gate and says "where's the woman you brought with you Naruto"? Asked Jiraiya and Naruto replies "I sent her to kill Zetsu since with him dead Akatsuki will be blind and deaf to not only my movements but, anyone else as well." Replied Naruto. Jiraiya nods and the Konoha teams head to the Kazekage tower where Gaara awaits.

Naruto enters first in to the Kazekage's office followed by Jiraiya's Konoha teams and Jiraiya after the teams sit down (AN: these are teams 7,8,Gai's team and team 10) asks " so, Naruto what are we doing here since all Tsunade did was tell us that Akatsuki attacked and you need help"? Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nods and Sakura arrogantly says "so you need help from us since you clearly can't handle anything hard against you". Said Sakura.

Naruto smiles a demonic smile that terrifies everyone in the room even Jiraiya and Gaara and Naruto replies in a demonic voice "**ha ha ha hehehe I didn't know you had such a nice sense of humor … but, you know to answer your accusation I killed Iwagakure no Deidara while Ginchiyo Tachibana killed Akasuna no Sasori so overall no I don't need fight help little Uchiha whore but, a different kind of help …oh, and if you step-out of line or betray us for a certain fuck from a certain someone I'll kill you myself soo slow you'll be begging for mercy form me .. Which I won't".** Said Naruto in reply.

Naruto then says "my plan requires first that we will need to increase our defense and security from Akatsuki spy's in the future. Then we counter-attack against Akatsuki by killing their Generals one-by-one forcing the true leader to come out of hiding." Said Naruto

Jiraiya nods and replies "ok I agree with you so far but, who's the true leader then since apparently you seem to know more about Akatsuki than me" said Jiraiya.

Naruto replies "yes I know more about Akatsuki do to the fact that my spy network is 5x better then yours and 3x better than Sasori's spy network anyway,… they have 9 Generals which are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Yugakure no Hidan a Jashinist, Kakuzu, the now late Sasori, and Deidara, followed by the second-in-command to the sub-leader a woman by the name of Konan, followed by the sub-leader himself a man by the name of Pein and finally the true leader of Akatsuki is someone who is immortal, killed the Yondaime Hokage through the Kyuubi no Kitsune and massacred the Uzumaki clan while blaming Iwa and Kumo this monsters name is Madara Uchiha the very first immortal Uchiha and will be the last as well since there will no longer be any Uchiha left after this war is over". Said Naruto and Jiraiya as well as everyone else is shocked to hear that one is there's going to be a war soon and that Madara Uchiha is still alive and immortal now too when Jiraiya says "very well, Naruto now that we know who we're going against within Akatsuki's ranks what's our first move Naruto"? Asked Jiraiya.

Naruto response "first is that we will help Suna with their defense and security by training them with my pre-made security and defense for the to get use to. 2nd is to simulate what Suna has learned through you guys portraying as Akatsuki spy's and see just how fast Suna can respond due to the fact that if Akatsuki can do what they did to Gaara then anyone else as well this series of trainings will help them in the future ok Jiraiya … for after this we can counter-attack at Akatsuki which should eliminate them in a week if we follow the plan to the letter". Said Naruto

Jiraiya nods and wonders what will be happening in the rest if the week to come.

AN: ok I only have one thing to say which is I need more reviews on my fics that I'm doing … I'm not bitching but, I would like something to keep me going as a author to keep writing and not feel like wasting my time on a losing battle.

NaruYugifan4ever out.


	6. Chapter 6

Notice!

I'm truly sorry my dear readers for not updating any of my fics for a long time but, the reason is simple: life it seems is a total bitch lol but, seriously I can't seem to find much time to either update my fics, make new ones, or even make a even better version of the current ones right now but, FEAR not for I will return with Bigger. Better. Badder. Fics as soon as I get a laptop ideally or similar means to do so then I will personally UNLEASH hell on all my fics current and future ones alike.

Furthermore I have read *offline* mind you several Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII crossovers I propose a challenge to authors to make a Naruto/Fang pairing only no other character not even the somewhat overdone Naruto/Lightning pairing, that said I have a few conditions for the Naruto/Fang challenge.

1st Naruto must be smart

2nd Naruto must be powerful godlike or not it's up to you

3rd Naruto must only love Fang no matter what

4th Naruto must be Fang's partner and thus feel understanding towards Pulsians including Fang

5th and final is Naruto must have a believable entry/exit to Cocoon w/Fang i.e. he enters Cocoon via seal and encounters Fang for the first time.

This is my first Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII challenge... I will have more challenges in the future.


End file.
